


Constellations

by Yayeet32



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, I wish these two had more fluff centered around them, It's really short I know, Nerds bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayeet32/pseuds/Yayeet32
Summary: Ford remembers the first time he saw Dipper's birthmark
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Ford Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Constellations

Ford remembers the first time he saw Dipper's birthmark. 

Well, the first time he saw it in person at least. The real first time he saw it was when he read Dipper's recordings in his journal. (His journal? No. It was their journal. Dipper deserved some of the credit). Dipper had written quite a bit on his first page about not fitting in with others, including his birthmark. This was something Ford could relate to too much. 

The first time he saw the mark for himself was during a game of D, D, and D. Dipper's character, a paladin named Tillius, was currently monologing about how she often felt left behind by her sister for being too nerdy. Either Dipper was putting some of his own emotions into this, or the boy was an extremely good actor. 

Dipper brushed his hair up to wipe some sweat off his forehead and get the hair off his eyes. That's when the bright red birthmark appeared to the world. Ford couldn't get his eyes off it. Dipper was speaking, but then stopped and looked at Ford. 

"Uhhh- Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper questioned, "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I just..." he trailed off, "I was just looking at your birthmark."

Dipper froze, "Oh!" He pushed his hat down. "Sorry. I know it's freaky."

This poor kid. "Freaky?" Ford laughed, "It's beautiful. Besides, if anything, I should be the one apologizing to you. I was the one starring."

Dipper cocked his head, "You're still starring-"

Ford sighed, "Guess I am, aren't I?" He looked at Dipper. "Is it okay if I see it again, my boy?"

Dipper shrugged. He took of his cap and lifted up his hair to reveal again, the big dipper birthmark. Ford traced his thumb on it. "It really is beautiful, Dipper." 

Dipper chuckled, "Easy for you to say." 

Ford looked at his hands and smiled, "I guess it is." 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, just wanted to write some Nerds Bonding Fluff! I love these two so much!!


End file.
